The Vampires
by Hyeji Han
Summary: Menjadi makhluk abadi tanpa disengaja, membuat mereka harus menikmati dunia yang tidak seharusnya mereka nikmati. namun, bagaimanakah saat mereka harus bertemu dengan belahan jiwa mereka? hunhan/kaisoo/chanbaek/chenmin/kristao/sulay/ warning:GS


Judul : The Vampires

author : Hyeji Han

Cast : EXO

Genre : Horror, Romance, School-life

Rating : M

Length : Chapter

Warning : Genderswitch for Uke, typo bertebaran.

Disclaimer : this story is mine. saya hanya mengkontrak member EXO menjadi pemain fanfiction ini.

* * *

_Hyeji Han_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Present_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_**The Vampires**_

* * *

_Seoul, South Korea (1814)_

seorang namja sedang membaca laporan yang tergulung rapi di atas mejanya. gulungan itu berjumlah lebih dari sepuluh. mata namja itu memperhatikan setiap kata yang terdapat dalam gulungan tersebut. hingga sinar bulan yang masuk melalui jendela yang cukup besar yang berada di dalam ruangan namja itu. Namja itu bernama Lee Sooman, atau biasa di panggil Lee sajangnim.

Lee Sajangnim mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap bulan yang bersinar terang. matanya yang tadinya berwarna coklat itu kini berubah menjadi warna merah seperti darah. namja itu menyeringai dan menampilkan dua taring yang sangat tajam yang siap mengoyak kulit siapa pun.

Lee sajangnim keluar dari ruangan miliknya. nafasnya tidak beraturan. dia menuju sebuah ruangan. gelak tawa terdengar dari dalam sana. Lee sajangnim kemudian membuka pintu ruangan tersebut. enam namja yang berada di dalam sana terperanjat kaget mendengar pintu yang buka secara paksa. namja itu menatap lapar keenam namja tersebut.

salah seorang dari keenam namja itu menghampiri Lee sajangnim yang sedang berusaha menahan kesakitan. dia mendekati namja yang berada di depannya. menancapkan gigi taring miliknya di leher namja tersebut. lee sajangnim menghisap darah dan menanamkan racun kedalam tubuh namja tersebut. kesebelas namja yang kini hanya bisa terdiam melihat kelakuan orang yang mereka hormati.

Lee sajangnim menatap kelima namja itu. seringai menakutkan terlihat di wajahnya. kesebelas namja itu menjadi ketakutan melihat guru mereka. lee sajangnim mendekati mereka dan menghisap darah mereka satu persatu dan menanamkan racun kedalam tubuh mereka.

Lee sajangnim menatap mereka yang kini kaku tidak bernyawa. darah segar mengucur di ujung bibirnya. seringainya kembali terlihat.

"Selamat datang ke dunia keabadian murid-muridku" katanya dan berdiri di samping perapian dan api yang sedang berkobar disana. lee sajangnim melepas jubah yang di pakainya dan berjalan menuju api yang berkobar. dia menutup matanya tepat saat api telah melahap tubuh abadinya.

keenam namja yang tadinya terbaring kaku kini bangkit. mata mereka berwarna merah darah dan taring yang sangat tajam. the vampires

* * *

_200 tahun kemudian…._

_seoul, south korea year 2014_

suara kembang api bergema. tahun telah berganti. 200 tahun sudah berlalu sejak kejadian menimpa mereka. menjadi makhluk abadi yang haus akan darah dan kasih sayang.

keenam namja itu kini berumur 2 abad lebih. namun, tidak terdapat kerutan di wajah mereka dan rambut putih di rambut mereka. bahkan rambut mereka terlihat lebih stylish daripada manusia. dan jangan lupakan deretan mobil mewah milik mereka. mereka tinggal di pinggiran kota seoul. yang tenang dan damai. Gyeonggi-do.

selama 200 tahun mereka telah berkeliling dunia. dan kembali ke seoul baru baru ini. bukan kah orang akan menganggap mereka aneh saat orang lain melihat mereka tidak tampak tua, seperti orang kebanyakan? oleh karena itu mereka selalu berpindah pindah tempat saat orang lain mulai curiga dengan mereka.

mereka tinggal di sebuah villa yang dulunya menjadi saksi bisu kelahiran kedua mereka. semua pasti terlihat sama saat mereka memutuskan untuk meninggalkan tempat ini 200 tahun yang lalu. dulunya villa ini adalah sebuah asrama, dan Lee sooman adalah pemilik asrama. mereka sama sekali tidak kalau kalau namja tua itu merupakan makhluk abadi penghisap darah. karena lee benar-benar terlihat seperti manusia biasa.

Kris adalah ketua dari mereka. umurnya saat ini 224 tahun. dia yang paling tinggi dia antara exo. nama lengkapnya adalah Wu Yifan. tapi saat pindah ke kanada dia mengganti namanya menjadi Kris Wu. katanya ingin menghilangkan jejak. dia sangat dingin. sangat jarang berbicara. dia memiliki kemampuan khusus yaitu **terbang.**

Suho. dia memiliki senyuman angelic. tapi jangan sampai terperangkap dengan senyumannya itu. dengan senyumannya itu, dia bisa menarik perhatian gadis-gadis. meniduri mereka dan menghisap darah mereka sampai habis. sama seperti kris, dia memiliki kemampuan khusus yaitu **pengendali air**. makanya dia sangat menyukai Laut.

Chen. nama aslinya kim jongdae. tapi dia menganti namanya menjadi chen dan merubah kewarganegaraannya menjadi chinnese. dia memiliki wajah kotak dan suara yang khas. dia memiliki kemampuan khusus yaitu bisa **membaca pikiran orang lain. **

Chanyeol. atau Park Chanyeol. dia tidak ingin mengubah namanya. karena menurutnya itu pemberian orang tuanya. Chanyeol memiliki sifat yang bertolak belakang dengan vampire kebanyakan. dia ramah pada setiap orang, walaupun itu manusia. tapi ketika rasa haus melandanya, dia akan menghabisi orang yang berdekatan dengannya. dia bisa mengendalikan api, bahkan dia bisa membuat gunung meletus.

Kai. Kim Jongin. dia memiliki kulit kecoklatan. dia sering sekali pergi ke club. dia menunjukkan kemampuan dancenya. kai memang sangat berbakat dalam bidang itu. bahkan, dia ingin menjadi seorang dancer. namun, keabadiannya melarangnya melakukan itu. saat berada di club dia tidak bisa menahan rasa laparnya. hingga dia mengajak seorang gadis penghibur untuk tidur dengannya kemudian menghisap darahnya. dia bisa berlari dengan sangat cepat. bahkan lebih cepat dari vampire biasa.

Sehun. Oh sehun. dia yang paling muda di exo. dia sangat dingin. bahkan mengalahkan dinginnya kris. dia adalah satu satunya, vampire yang vegetarian. atau hanya mengkonsumsi darah hewan saja. dia sama sekali tidak tertarik dengan darah manusia. dia bisa melihat masa depan. bahkan dia sering menakut-nakutin chanyeol kalau dia tidak akan memiliki pasangan.

* * *

sehun Nampak rapi dengan seragam sekolah miliknya. wajahnya terlihat kesal. dia sudah ratusan kali lulus sekolah. dan sekarang dia harus sekolah lagi. kenapa dia yang harus memiliki umur yang sangat panjang dan wajah yang terlihat masih remaja. sehun mengendong tas ranselnya dan menuju lantai bawah.

sehun memperhatikan hyung hyungnya yang sudah melakukan aktivitas masing-masing. Suho sedang membaca Koran harian dan jangan lupakan cangkir berisikan darah segar. suho bekerja sebagai seorang dokter "muda" di sebuah rumah sakit. jadi, tidak sulit baginya untuk mendapatkan darah. Kai, juga tampak meminum cairan yang sama dengan suho. Kai memakai seragam sekolah yang sama dengan sehun. begitu juga dengan chanyeol. Chen tampak mempesone dengan kemeja bermotif garis-garis berwarna hijau muda dan putih. Chen akan menjadi guru baru di sekolah Kai, sehun dan chanyeol. Kris terlihat sedang membaca file file miliknya. Kris adalah eksekutif muda. dia kini menjabat sebagai manager di salah satu perusahaan cukup terkenal di dunia. HH Corporation. jadi jangan heran saat melihat mereka mengendarai mobil mewah.

"Sarapanku, hyung?" Tanya sehun pada Suho. tidak lama suho melemparkan sebuah kantung yang berisikan cairan merah.

"darah rusa. pasti kau suka, sehun" balas Suho.

Sehun kemudian meminum cairan itu pelan-pelan. dia duduk disamping kai yang sedang asyik mendengarkan music dari earphone miliknya. dan chanyeol yang sedang asyik memainkan gitar kesayangannya.

"kalian pasti akan menyukai sekolah itu. SM Art High School. sekolah seni terbaik di korea selatan. memiliki fasilitas terlengkap. dan jangan lupakan gedung sekolah yang sangat luas. hampir seluas lapangan bola" jelas Chen.

"bagaimana kau tau, Chen?" Tanya Chanyeol.

"aku sudah pergi kesana minggu lalu. untuk melamat pekerjaan pastinya. menjadi guru vocal tidak buruk juga" kata chen sambil menikmati minumannya.

"tentu saja kau kan guru kami, chen" kata Kai malas.

"itu tergantung dari kelas mana yang kalian ambil, kalau kalian tidak mengambil kelas vocal tentu saja aku bukan guru kalian"jelas Chen.

"baiklah, ayo berangkat. dan tentu saja aku yang akan mengantar kalian" kata kris dan mengumpulkan semua file-filenya.

"APA?" teriak Chanyeol, Kai dan sehun.

* * *

Chanyeol, kai dan sehun kini berdiri di depan sekolah mereka. mereka bertiga berjalan memasuki sekolah tersebut. semua siswa sekolah tersebut diam memandangi mereka bertiga. bagaimana tidak wajah chanyeol kai dan sehun benar-benar sempurna. tanpa lecet sedikitpun. beberapa gadis gadis bahkan berteriak begitu melihat ketiga vampire ini.

Chanyeol, kai dan sehun berjalan menuju sebuah ruangan yang telah chen beritahu sebelum mereka meninggalkan villa. Ruangan Guru. tampak seorang yeoja bername tag Kim Minseok menyambut mereka dengan ramah.

"Kalian, Park Chanyeol. Kim Jongin. dan Oh sehun?" Tanya Minseok.

"bagaimana anda tau nama kami?" Tanya chanyeol dengan sopan.

"tentu saja aku tahu. chen sudah memberitahuku. nah, ini jadwal kelas kalian. Oh sehun kelas 10 Dance. kim Jongin kelas 11 Dance dan Park Chanyeol kelas 12 Instrumen" jelas Minseok.

"Instrumen?" Tanya Chanyeol lagi.

"tentu saja. Chen bilang kau pandai memainkan alat musik. dan tentu saja kau akan berada di kelas instrument" jelas Minseok."Cha, selamat datang di Sekolah kami" lanjutnya. yeoja itu berjalan menuju pintu ruangan guru.

"cih, yang benar saja? instrument?" kata chanyeol sinis. dan menuju kelasnya.

* * *

SM Art High School merupakan sekolah seni terbaik di korea selatan. begitu banyak yang ingin menjadi siswa disana. namun, sistem penyeleksian sekolah ini sangat tinggi sehingga orang orang yang benar benar memiliki bakatlah yang bisa menjadi siswa sekolah ini. SM Art High school memiliki beberapa Gedung. Gedung utama adalah gedung khusus kantor dan ruangan para guru. Gedung Program Dance berada di depan lapangan. Gedung Program Vocal berada di samping kiri lapangan. Gedung Program Acting/Artist berada di belakang Gedung Dance. Gedung Program instrument berada di samping gedung vocal. ada sebuah lapangan indoor untuk olahraga. dan auditorium yang sangat besar tepat berada di belakang gedung dance dan acting.

Kai menyusuri koridor di gedung dance. dia tampak menahan sakit. tengorokkannya kering. dia berusaha mencari tempat sepi. namun, sayang keadaan gedung dance saat ini sangat ramai. dia memutuskan untuk keluar dari gedung dance. Kai melihat ada sebuah tempat yang sepi di samping lapangan indoor. dengan langkah cepat dia segera menuju tempat tersebut.

Kai mengeluarkan kantung darah yang diterimannya dari suho tadi pagi. karena suho tahu, kai belum bisa mengendalikan rasa hausnya. Kai meminum darah tersebut dengan tergesa-gesa. matanya kini telah menjadi merah darah.

"Hey, itu tempatku" tiba-tiba seorang yeoja mungil datang ketempat kai sedang minum. dia memandang kai dengan kesal. pasalnya, kai telah mengambil tempat milik yeoja itu.

Kai hanya memandangi yeoja itu. yeoja itu memperlihatkan kekesalannya dengan mempoutkan bibirnya. Kai tetap dia memandangi yeoja itu. bahkan yeoja itu berusaha mengeserkan tubuh kai dari tempat duduknya. Kai tetap memandangi yeoja itu. bagaikan yeoja itu lebih enak di pandang daripada darah yang kini berada di tangannya. yeoja itu menatap Kai.

"aku seperti baru melihatmu. kau anak baru yah? perkenalkan namaku Do Kyungsoo" kata yeoja itu sambil tersenyum. perlahan-lahan warna mata kai berubah menjadi hitam kembali.

* * *

Sehun berlari tergesa-gesa. entah kenapa perasaannya tidak enak. dia merasakan ada sesuatu yang terjadi pada Kai. Sehun menuju kelas kai, namun dia tidak melihat kai disana. dia merasa khawatir bagaimana kalau kai tidak bisa menahan rasa hausnya dan langsung memangsa semua murid disekolah ini.

Lantunan music hip hop terdengar disalah satu ruangan. seorang yeoja Nampak sedang menari dengan penuh penghayatan. dia sama sekali tidak memperdulikan sekitarnya. baginya music dan dance adalah hidupnya saat ini. Sehun membuka paksa sebuah pintu. matanya tertuju pada sosok yeoja yang sedang asyik menari. dan tidak memperdulikan kalau sehun telah ada disana.

sehun menghirup dalam dalam udara yang ada di sekitarnya. entah kenapa, rasa haus dalam dirinya muncul begitu saja. aroma darah yang diciumnya sama seperti darah hewan yang biasa di minumnya. darah rusa kesukaannya. sehun mendekati yeoja itu. sehun menarik yeoja tersebut. sang yeoja kaget dan menatap sehun. raut terkejut terlihat di wajah sang yeoja. mata sehun kini sudah menjadi merah darah. sehun menatap yeoja itu dan siap untuk memangsanya. sama seperti ketika dia sedang berburu rusa di hutan.

* * *

Chanyeol memainkan gitarnya. kelas Instrumen tidak seburuk yang dia kira. dia bisa dengan bebas memainkan alat musik yang dia sukai. chanyeol dengar akan di selenggarakan sebuah konser untuk memperingati ulang tahun sekolah barunya ini. dan kelas instrument akan berkolarobasi dengan kelas vocal. dan mau tidak mau dia akan bertemu dengan Chen.

tiba-tiba seorang yeoja masuk kedalam aula tempat chanyeol saat ini sedang duduk dan memainkan gitar. yeoja itu menggunakan tongkat untuk membantunya jalan. dia berusaha naik keatas panggung dengan susah payah. Chanyeol kemudian membantu yeoja itu naik ke panggung.

"Gomawo" kata yeoja itu sambil membungkuk sembarangan arah karena tidak dapat melihat chanyeol. yah, gadis itu buta. yeoja itu tersenyum.

Yeoja itu kemudian mulai membuka mulutnya. suara merdu keluar dari bibirnya. Chanyeol terpaku mendengarkan suara merdu itu. dia tidak pernah mendengar suara semerdu ini dalam hidupnya. chanyeol memetik gitarnya mengikuti suara merdu yeoja itu. kombinasi suara yeoja itu dan permainan gitar chanyeol sangat sempurna. mereka berdua larut dalam permainan mereka.

chanyeol menghentikan memetik gitarnya saat yeoja itu selesai dengan lagunya. Chanyeol kemudian menatap yeoja itu lagi. jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat dari biasanya. yeoja itu tersenyum lagi.

"Namaku, Byun Baekhyun. terima kasih sudah mengiringiku bernyanyi" kata yeoja bernama Baekhyun itu sambil tersenyum.

* * *

TBC

.

.

.

.

.

annyeong readers. masih ingatkah dengan saya? hahahaha. bawa ff baru. ini udah lama sih tapi baru dibikin sekarang. dulu author bikin ff dengan judul yang sama tapi Super Junior Version. author bikin lagi dengan exo version tapi dengan cerita yang berbeda dengan yang dulu. walaupun judulnya. gomawo yah udah mau baca. kalau bisa di review


End file.
